


Frans but its realistic.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cops, Its made to offend, Rape, This is satire., Undyne the cop a little bit at the end, YES I REALISE THE SHIPPERS MODIFY IT SO ITS LEGAL, dont like dont read, im abandoning this, im stepping on thin ice, like seriously stop, pedo, sorry - Freeform, this is a joke, underrage, why is this my second fic with the pedo tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This will probably offend y'all.
Relationships: Totally not frisk/totally not sans
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	Frans but its realistic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning this work because a friend told me I should, and it seems reasonable to do. Anyways, check the tags for my username if you get too curious about who wrote it.

One day Frisk the 12 yr old CHILD fell down a mountain. They explored a little bit, until meeting a wholesome goat, who they spare even though they don't want to deal with her.  
Then, and only then, do they meet the SEXIEST skeleton they have ever met. (Or anyone, really.) With his luscious marrow and ketchup crusted jaw, Frisk just knew he would be their daddy. As they walked through snowdin with Sans, Frisk was dripping Niagara Falls (They also magically have genitals when convenient) at the sexy skeleton.  
Sans saw this and then felt the need to engage in sexual activity with this child, so he decided to do so. He threw Frisk in a bush and summoned himself genitalia, because clearly a skeleton would need to have a dick to fuck, despite not needing to reproduce.  
Anyway, Sans the sexy skeleton daddy fucked the child and then left to a hotdog stand and not help the molested child not die in a fight with his brother. 

***No more sexy sans until later hahaha UwU***

After Frisk was done with like, most of the game and was healing from the PTSD from Sans, Sans decided to give this child PTSD again by saying that he would have killed them in it weren't for HIS daddy, Toriel. He also felt like touching them some more to make this child's life worse.

***No more sans! I hate this game!***

After Frisk was done fighting a non-pedophile version of Michael Jackson, and getting a dinosaur a wife, they finally got to see the sexy bones. Also known as Sans. Sans judged them and gave them a 'treat', impregnating the child happily because they didn't kill anyone. +10 PTSD.

***omg I hate u asgore, even tho your better than canon sans!***

After Frisk nearly died, monsters went to the surface and stuff and then Sans and Frisk had a family of bone child people or something but Sans died in labor but not before Undyne imprisoned him for abusing a child. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. Frisk never got therapy.


End file.
